Frente al Espejo
by Gabrielle Black
Summary: Que piensan algunos personajes de Harry Potter cuando se miran en un espejo....dejen REVIEWS please
1. Ginny frente al espejo

Frente al espejo Capitulo 1: "Ginny frente al espejo"  
  
Nota de la Autora: este mini-fic lo hice cuando estaba algo deprimida por eso lo triste :P...espero que les guste... dejen Reviews Este fan fic esta dedicado a Javier_izumi, un gran amigo a quien quiero mucho y le agradezco todas las veces que me ha subido el animo y ha sido tan kawaii conmigo.  
  
Me Miré en el espejo, hoy como todos los dias, vi algo que no había visto antes, aparte de ver una chica alta, delgada, de cabellos rojos, bastante guapa, de 14 años, pude ver dentro de mis ojos, dentro de mi corazón. Note que en mis ojos hay tristeza y preocupación que se notan a lo lejos, las cuales tienen un solo nombre, Harry Potter. Me preocupa su seguridad, me preocupa que se siga sintiendo culpable por la muerte de Cedric Diggory.  
  
Por primera vez me di cuenta del vacío que hay en mi corazón, un vacío que nunca antes note, pero que se que esta ahí desde que mis ojos se fijaron en Harry . Ahora que estoy de vacaciones sus bellos ojitos, su pelo, toda su persona y me doy cuenta que tal vez nunca me amaras, tu solo me vez como la tímida y pequeña hermanita de tu mejor amigo, la niñita de mami como dicen mis hermanos, una chiquilla que no puede competir con tu preciosa buscadora de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, la que ocupa un lugarcito especial en tu corazón , la que ocupa el lugar que yo quiero tener. Como te vas a fijar en mi??... teniendo a tantas chicas aun mas guapas que yo tras de ti, pero te aseguro que nadie te ama mas que yo...de que manera puede lograr que las esmeraldas que son sus ojos se fijen en mi y no en otra??...y tu que corazoncito lata solo por mi???...me gustaría que te desvelaras todas las noches solo pensando en los momentos que pasamos juntos... pero es solo una ilusión... tu solo me vez como la hermanita de Ron, no significo nada mas para ti que eso, soy solo eso, una muchachita que se sonroja cada vez que te ve, que bota algunas cosas por los nervios de tenerte cerca, a la que salvaste hace tres cursos, de morir a manos del maldito de Tom Riddle, te debo mi vida a ti y corazón debe sus latidos a ti.  
  
De alguna manera solo con mirarme en un espejo ahora después de mucho tiempo he visto todo lo que hay en mi y lo que siento, cosas que desde hace mucho están ahí y yo por una razón u otra no las habia tomado en cuenta... ¿como pude comprender todos esto solo mirándome en un espejo?. 


	2. Ron frente al espejo

Frente al Espejo Capitulo 2: "Ron frente al espejo"  
  
Nota de la Autora: Espero que les guste este capitulo, tuve la intención de que no fuera tan triste como el otro pero no me quedo muy alentador :P. Quiero darle las gracias a Elbereth por dejarme un reviews... ojala que leas este capitulo. Esta fue la única idea que se me ocurrió para continuar el fic, espero que te guste. Este fan fic esta dedicado a Javier_izumi, un gran amigo a quien quiero mucho y le agradezco todas las veces que me ha subido el animo y ha sido tan kawaii conmigo.  
  
Me miro en el espejo y ¿qué veo?... veo un chico muy guapo, tal vez cada cual ve lo que quiere ver. No se como Hermione prefiere a Krum... claro la fama lo es todo para las mujeres. Mi rostro se tiñe de carmesí solo con pensar en Hermione... pensar en ella día y noche ya se me hace inevitable, por más que intenté evitar que este sentimiento se apoderara de mi, esto fue mas fuerte. Mis ojos tienen un brillo peculiar parece el típico brillo de cuando alguien se enamora, el cual se intensifica cuando pienso en ella, hablo de ella o con ella. Pensar en Hermione, me ha costado muchas bromas de los gemelos, por estar en las nubes.  
  
Supongo que ahora puede estar con el famosísimo Viktor Krum de vacaciones, me llena de cólera pensar que esto puede ser realidad, con solo pensar esto mi rostro cambia drásticamente a tristeza y dolor, mi corazón se contrae haciendo que me duela el alma de una manera tan horrible.  
  
Me gustaría estar seguro de que me quiere como yo a ella y que no le gusta Krum, solo teniendo esa certeza le diría lo que siento.  
  
Ginny piensa que soy tonto, dice que es obvio el amor que nos tenemos con Hermione y que aunque no debería decírmelo pero ella le había dicho que estaba enamorada de mi, ya que son muy amigas y blablabla... pero no estoy seguro de eso. Es que es algo estúpido creer que yo, el sexto de siete hermanos pueda competir por el amor de la linda e inteligente Hermione Granger contra el famoso buscador de la selección de Quidditch de Bulgaria, a quien todo el mundo admira, incluso yo.  
  
Ahora que pienso tengo aun mas preocupaciones que solo Hermione, también me preocupa Harry, se que todavía debe estar mal por lo de Diggory, aun debe sentirse culpable. Lo otro preocupante es su seguridad temo que El-Que-No- Debe-Ser-Nombrado pueda hacerle algo, creo que ahora todos tememos lo peor, incluso los mortifagos, ya que ahora el Señor Tenebroso volverá mas fuerte que nunca. Es extraño el poder que tienen los espejos para hacer reflexionar a quien se mire en ellos. 


	3. Draco frente al espejo

Frente al Espejo Capitulo 3: "Draco frente al espejo"  
  
Nota de la Autora: Espero que este capítulo les agrade pues me costo mucho escribirlo pues tenia que ser digno de un Malfoy :D. Este fan fic esta dedicado a Javier_izumi, un gran amigo a quien quiero mucho y le agradezco todas las veces que me ha subido el animo y ha sido tan kawaii conmigo. Tambien quiero pedirle disculpas por demorarme tanto a quien me pidió este capitulo, que esta especialmente dedicado a ella, a mi querida amiga Berenice, disculpame... espero que te guste. DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR ACEPTO CRITICAS, AMENAZAS DE MUERTE, ZAPATAZOS Y ALABANZAS PERO DEJAN REVIEWS.  
  
Contemplo mi hermosa figura, en el reflejo de aquel lujoso espejo con un marco de oro blanco y incrustaciones de diamantes, zafiros y esmeraldas. Realmente soy muy guapo con razón tengo tantas chicas y chicos locos por mi, claro nadie puede resistir el encanto de un Malfoy.  
  
Mi cabello rubio platinado, mi forma de ser, todos los lujos y sirvientes que me rodean, todo esto demuestra que soy un Malfoy, obligado a aparentar, obligado a llevar siempre una sonrisa hipócrita. Reuniones sociales, gente falsa que tengo que soportar, que son buenos conmigo por que tengo dinero, por que no quieren quedar mal con mi padre.  
  
Por eso nadie se atrevería a despreciarme por que todos le temen a mi padre, Harry Potter ha sido el único y aquella herida aun duele, golpeo de lleno donde más me duele, en mi orgullo... y yo que quería ser su amigo pero claro es estúpido de Potter prefirió a Weasley , alguien puede creer que prefiriera a "ese" antes que a mi??. Aun ahora me gustaría ser su amigo, aunque yo sea el hijo de un mortifago y él, el niño que vivió, pero estoy seguro que tantos insulto de parte de mi herido y dolido orgullo, que harían volviera a preferir al pobretón de Weasley y a la sangre sucia sabelotodo. En si tal vez esto es otro capricho mío, es que siempre he tenido todo lo que he querido y lo poco que se me ha negado se me hace mas atractivo (Nota de la Autora: No piensen mal que este fic no es slash :P).  
  
Al pensar en mi vida es imposible dejar de pensar en la soledad en la que me veo envuelto, es que siempre he estado solo, aunque haya mucha gente a mi alrededor, estoy solo, pues todos los que estan conmigo lo hacen por que tengo dinero o por que soy guapo, como la estupida de Parkinson, y verdaderamente no tengo amigos pues los imbeciles de Crabbe y Goyle son solo mis idiotas guardaespaldas, no tengo a nadie a quien contarle mis cosas.  
  
Respecto a mis padres, con mi madre nunca he tenido mucho contacto, pues desde que era pequeño ella siempre estaba ocupada leyendo o pintando, mientras que todas las enseñanzas básicas que se le dan los niños, modales, como comportarse en sociedad, leer y escribir me las daba la mejor institutriz mágica que el dinero podia pagar. Con mi padre siempre he tenido mas contacto, pues el me ha enseñado desde siempre todos lo conocimientos que ha podido sobre Artes Oscuras, cosa que siempre me ha encantado.  
  
Que increíble que con solo mirarme en un espejo pudiera reflexionar tanto. 


End file.
